Akari Suzuki/Story
:This page will contain the story, revolving around Akari. ---- 『Eyes: Bloodied Secrets』 ---- Chapter 1 Akari is first seen when she is entering the classroom with Reon, arms folded as she takes a seat. Akari is very idle this chapter, but she speaks up further in the chapter when Natsumi falls unconscious, exclaiming that somebody has to do something, only to follow in Natsumi's tracks. ''Chapter 2 Akari is first seen when she is looking down on Hotaru Sayuri with a frustrated, stern expression, arms crossed. Akari orders for Hotaru to get up, and then turns away. After getting up, Akari calmly explains their situation, her angry empression never changing. Hotaru, confused and scared by the explanation, freaks out, only for Akari to hit her on the head harshly, raising her voice and telling her to shut up. Akari states that they should go and find their friends, because it's a waste of time and she would like to find Reon before anything bad happens to him. Agreeing, Hotaru and Akari walk around the school ( at this point, the player is able to control Hotaru ), but after a while, Hotaru explains that she's tired and conflicted, only for Akari to shout at her and explain that there's no time to rest - they have to find their friends! Reluctantly agreeing, they continue to stroll around, only to come across a key nearby the Library. As expected, the key is labelled 'Library Key', and the two enter the newly-found room. The room is large and, as expected, has hundreds upon hundereds of colums of bookshelves. Hotaru, clearly amazed, aimlessly leaves the party, fascinated with the books. She goes to read them, and Akari gets frustrated. ( At this point, the player is allowed to control Akari, but will not be able to leave ). Hotaru exclaims that there is a book with a pink cover - similar to that of her hair, and states that every page in the book is blank apart from the first page. The first page is stained with dry blood, but over the top of the blood is a warning written in black marker pen. 'YOUR FATE IS SEALED WITHIN THIS SCHOOL' ''is written boldly, and Hotaru instinctively screams, dropping the book to the floor with an audible thud. Akari yells once more, scolding Hotaru for being careless. Muttering curses under her breath, Akari picks up the book, glaring at the page and rereading the short sentence over and over again. Clicking her tongue, Akari adds the book to her inventory, coming to the conclusion that it's just a stupid warning that's trying to trick them into thinking they're going to die here. This makes Hotaru feel uncomfortable, but Akari simply ignores it, stating once more that they need to find Reon. ( Again, the player regains control of Hotaru, and is able to move around freely. ) Again, the girls continue to walk around the school, only for Hotaru to exclaim that it's hopeless - they'll never find their friends. Angrily, Akari turns to her and yells, shouting curses at her. However, Akari then suddenly got a hug from behind. Startled, she shouts, only for her to be shushed. Recognizing the voice, she slowly whispered his name. "Reon." Feeling her emotions well up, Akari sniffled audibly, turning around to hug her friend, feeling blissful to finally be able to reunite with him. Unable to contain it, Akari quickly kissed him, giggling girlishly straight after. Reon gasped, returning the kiss without hesitation as Hotaru uncomfortably coughed, making the two turn to her. Muttering their apologies, Reon and Akari intertwined their fingers. However, as the two became comfortable, Reon could feel heavy breathing on his neck. Alerted, he jerked around, only to scream loudly, noticing it was a ghost. ( Kumi Tokyo ) Hotaru and Akari didn't notice until it was too late, and Reon was already being dragged away by the ghost, his face scraping against the wooden floorboards. Desperately, Akari screamed, making way to quickly chase after him, arm extended. However, Hotaru, unexpectedly, grabbed tightly onto Akari's hair, then violently sent her to the ground. A smirk spread across Hotaru's face as she sat on top of Akari, grabbing tightly onto her hair and pulling it, shivering with pleasure as Akari screamed and cried, begging for Hotaru to stop. Teasing her, Hotaru grinds into Akari, loving to hear her scream in disgust. Hotaru mumbles curses next to Akari's ear, only for them to get louder and louder, Hotaru's usually calm face distorted into being high with pleasure. Hotaru then slowly nibbles on Akari's cheek, and, disgusted, Akari demands to know what she's doing. However, Hotaru only gets rougher, and bites deeply into her cheek, tearing off her skin and eating it. The screen then fades to black, Akari's pleading screams fading away slowly, only for the screen to return. This time, Hotaru is standing there with a menacing looking in her eyes, her eyes wide and mouth covered with blood, her hands and legs caked with it. Her hands are clenched tightly, squeezing something in her hands. Where Akari was before, laid a corpse, however, there were only internal organs remaining, as most of the skin and muscle was eaten. Hotaru insanely runs away, laughing wildly, only for her to stop and steal Akari's pink book, flicking through the pages, and discovering that there were new words on the page. 'ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES' Category:Story